Ande yo caliente, ríase la gente
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: El invierno en Konoha hace estragos y Deidara le hace un regalo a Itachi que no podrá rechazar. Reto: Con una frase basta. Día: 1 de marzo.


**Titulo: **Ande yo caliente, ríase la gente.  
**Frase: **Ande yo caliente, ríase la gente.  
**Autor: **Refrán popular.  
**Autora del fic: **Isuki Uchiha.  
**Autor del manga: **Masashi Kishimoto.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ande yo caliente, ríase la gente**_

El gélido invierno había llegado a la ciudad de Konoha. Las temperaturas bajo cero eran constantes cada día y la nieve era la gran protagonista de todas las conversaciones y las primeras páginas de todos los periódicos. Nunca antes había nevado tantos días seguidos, y eso había traído muchos problemas en el desarrollo del día a día en una ciudad tan poco preparada para esas condiciones climatológicas. Atascos, accidentes, resbalones a causa del hielo… El lado bueno era el bonito paisaje. Ver Konoha nevada era un espectáculo digno de admiración. Nadie se quería perder aquella bonita estampa.

En uno de los parques de la cuidad, Deidara, abrigado de pies a cabeza y arrodillado en el suelo nevado, se encontraba haciendo una especie de pájaro de nieve bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi, quien sólo llevaba una cazadora que se veía que abrigaba muy poco.

- ¿Has visto? –le señaló el muñeco- esta es otra expresión de arte, como mis obras. Se derretirá al cabo de unos días y muy poca gente habrá sido testigo de ello. Siéntete privilegiado, Uchiha. Eres de los pocos que la verá en todo su esplendor –dijo con orgullo.

Itachi rodó los ojos. El rubio aprovechaba cualquier situación para hacer "arte", y el mero hecho de que fuera la primera vez que veían nieve no ayudó mucho. El menor estuvo pidiéndole ir juntos al parque para -según él- "hacer arte nevado" desde que el primer copo cayó. Al principio, el Uchiha se negó. Odiaba pasar frío en la calle, aparte de que no le gustaba ponerse más ropa que la necesaria en esa época del año. Le resultaba incómodo llevar bufanda, gorro y guantes, además de que se sentía ridículo. Prefería estar en el sofá de su casa, cómodo y caliente, no estar fuera. Pero, como siempre, no se pudo negar a las peticiones de su novio. Y debía reconocer que no había sido tan mala idea salir. El ojiazul se veía encantador jugando con la nieve. Le gustaba hacer feliz a su chico. Y si para ello tenía que sacrificarse y helarse de frío, lo haría.

- Sí, lo he visto. Lo que pasa es que no parece un pájaro. Está algo deforme en las alas –sacó una mano del bolsillo e indicó el lugar donde pensaba que estaba mal.

Deidara se levantó bruscamente y encaró al mayor. Le cogió la mano con la que señalaba la figura y se la estrechó con fuerza.

- Eso es porque no tienes ni idea de arte, ¡uhn! –el chico puso cara de asombro y apretó aún más la mano del mayor- Itachi, estás helado –le tocó la cara- deberías abrigarte más, sobre todo ahora que hace más frío que otras veces.

- Estoy bien así.

- No, no estás bien. Seguro que te estás helando y no dices nada. Será mejor que volvamos a casa - sonrió.

Sin soltarse de la mano, la pareja fue caminando hasta su piso. Vieron que no eran los únicos que se habían acercado al parque para hacer muñecos de nieve. Cada vez que se encontraban con uno, Deidara lo criticaba y decía que el suyo era el más artístico de todos. En más de una ocasión el moreno tuvo que detener a su chico, quien quería romper alguna que otra figura. También observaron a unos niños jugando con trineos y otros haciendo una guerra de bolas de nieve. Tuvieron que huir rápido de allí para poder salir ilesos y no recibir uno de los muchos bolazos que se lanzaban los menores. El ojiazul no podía evitar reírse e Itachi le daba pequeños tirones en la mano para que siguiera caminando. Si por el menor fuera, también se uniría a la pelea y el Uchiha tendría que meterse también en la trifulca para poder ayudar a su acompañante, porque seguro que los niños le cosían a bolazos.

Al llegar a casa Itachi respiró aliviado. _"Por fin a salvo"_ pensó. Deidara se desprendió de todas las capas de ropa de abrigo que llevaba y ayudó al mayor a quitarse su chaqueta para poder colgarla en el perchero de la entrada. El mayor se sentó en el sofá y encendió la estufa para caldear un poco la estancia. Cuando acabó todo lo que tenía que hacer, el rubio se sentó a su lado y volvió a cogerle la mano a su chico.

- Parece que ya estás más calentito –respiró aliviado- No puedes seguir así, Itachi. Tienes que abrigarte más o caerás enfermo –dijo muy serio.

- No voy a resfriarme, tranquilo.

- Pero, ¿no ves que no puedes ir sólo con una chaqueta con el frío que hace?

- Te repito que no voy a resfriarme.

Deidara se quedó mirando a su chico durante un largo tiempo, pensativo.

- Está bien. Tengo una idea para que te abrigues. Lo tendré listo en unos pocos días –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Deidara –le miró fijamente- ¿qué piensas hacer?

- No te lo voy a decir. Es una sorpresa, jeje.

Itachi se temió lo peor. Cuando a su novio se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible que se olvidara de ello. Si además era una sorpresa, nunca diría nada. Daba igual lo que le hiciese, era imposible. Y en esto caso no iba a ser diferente. Suspiró y no dijo nada más. No quería discutir con el rubio, así que, le dejó hacer lo que quisiese. Total, había dicho que tardaría unos días en tener listo lo que pensaba darle. Para ese tiempo igual se le olvidaría.

Los días fueron pasando y el frío se intensificó. La nieve de los días anteriores se transformó en hielo y pasear por la calle se convirtió en una odisea. Para Deidara esto no era un problema, puesto que no tenía que salir de casa, pero para Itachi, que debía ir a trabajar todos los días y, además, en coche, era horrible. Pero al moreno ya no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado a ello. Cada vez que llegaba a casa, el ojiazul le recriminaba el hecho de que no se hubiera abrigado lo suficiente y le recordaba que faltaba muy poco para que le diera lo que estaba preparando. Itachi suspiraba resignado. No, no se había olvidado de ello. Lo cierto era que cada vez que el otro le recodaba su sorpresa, Itachi sentía una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.

Una semana después, Itachi llegó más pronto de lo habitual a casa y se encontró a su novio en la ducha. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se desnudó lo más rápido que pudo y entró, sobresaltando al rubio. Agarrándole por la cintura fue dándole pequeños besos en la espalda para que se fuera relajando. El rubio se dio la vuelta soltando una débil risilla de nerviosismo y besó con pasión a su amante. Esa sí que era una buena manera de entrar en calor.

Cuando terminaron de ducharse, se colocaron una toalla a la cintura cada uno y salieron a la habitación. Itachi, agotado, se sentó en la cama. Deidara se le quedó mirando, de pie, con una sonrisa en los labios. El Uchiha temió lo peor.

- ¡Ya tengo lista tu sorpresa! –se puso con los brazos en jarra- la he terminado justo antes de meterme en la ducha –abrió el armario y sacó una pequeña bolsa- Espero que te guste –y se la ofreció al moreno.

Itachi no tenía palabras. Después de tanto tiempo de insinuaciones, de intentar que se olvidara de regalarle algo, ahí estaba. Muy despacio fue abriendo la bolsa. Al ver lo que allí había se quedó paralizado, helado. Ni la nieve de la calle era tan blanca como lo era ahora su cara.

- ¿A que es muy bonita? –sonrió- te la he hecho yo. He tardado un poco más en hacerla, porque no encontré el color que quería para la lana, pero al final lo conseguí. ¿Te gusta? Así no pasarás frío en la calle.

El moreno seguía estático en la cama, con la prenda en sus manos. No tenías palabras. Deidara le había hecho una bufanda de lana. Todo estaría bien si no fuera porque la susodicha era de color amarillo. Un amarillo que hacía daño a los ojos. Seguro que se quedaba ciego si permanecía un rato mirándola fijamente. Esa bufanda no pegaba nada con la oscura ropa que el Uchiha llevaba. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ello. Si no se la ponía, seguramente heriría los sentimientos del menor. Si lo hacía, todo el mundo se reiría y de él, incluidos sus compañeros de trabajo. El ojinegro salió de su trance para poder enfrentarse a lo primero de todo: decirle a Deidara lo que pensaba acerca del regalo.

- … Está muy bien. Tiene pinta de abrigar mucho.

- Eso es porque escogí la lana que más robusta de todas. Mañana mismo te la pones para ir a trabajar. Ya verás cómo no pasarás frío.

Itachi volvió a bajar la mirada hacia lo que tenía entre sus manos. No quería ni imaginar la cara de sus compañeros al verle llegar con eso puesto.

- Sí, mañana ya veremos lo que pasa –volvió a meter la bufanda dentro del a bolsa y la dejó en su mesilla de noche.

- Pero, ¿te ha gustado? –preguntó el menor.

- No te tenías que haber molestado, Deidara –dijo, acercándose a él.

- Pero era para que no pasaras frío –el chico puso cara de pena.

Itachi le acarició la cara con suavidad y le besó la frente con cariño. El rubio se había esforzado y había hecho algo para él. Eso lo tenía muy en cuenta.

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho. No pongas esa cara, por favor. Me la pondré, te lo prometo –volvió a besarle la frente.

Por dentro, Itachi pensaba en la manera de hacerle creer a su chico que de verdad cumplía esa promesa. Suspiró. Los próximos días iban a ser realmente difíciles.

A la mañana siguiente, el Uchiha siguió la rutina de todas las mañanas antes de coger el coche para ir a trabajar. Desayunó, se vistió y se asomó por la ventana. Hacía muchísimo frío, de eso no había duda. Cogió su abrigo y se preparó para encarar un nuevo y helado día. Antes de abrir la puerta, Deidara le sobresaltó.

- ¡Espera!

El moreno se giró, alarmado.

- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy perfectamente, pero te olvidas esto –le tendió la bufanda.

El Uchiha se quedó mirando la prenda con terror. Era muy chillona, demasiado. Con eso puesto seguro que no pasaba desapercibido por la calle. Pero había hecho una promesa. Así que, cogió la bufanda y se la colocó alrededor del cuello. El ojinegro puso cara de sorpresa. Abrigaba mucho, sí, pero también picaba un poco. Genial.

- Te queda muy bien. Acerté de pleno con el color –dijo convencido.

- Sí, es un color muy… tuyo –consiguió decir- Me tengo que ir a trabajar. Hasta la noche.

- Que pases un buen día.

Y se dieron un beso de despedida.

Al salir a la calle el aire gélido le golpeó, pero no sintió tanto frío en la zona del cuello como las otras veces en las que no llevaba nada, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no quería que le vieran con eso puesto. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al coche. La bufanda le estorbaba muchísimo y le picaba aún más. Estaba deseando poder quitársela. Y eso fue lo que hizo. En cuanto subió al auto, se desprendió de ella y la guardó en su maletín. Volvería a ponérsela antes de llegar a casa para que Deidara viera que sí que la llevaba.

Como todas las mañanas a esa hora, el atasco en la carretera era monumental, pero por suerte, llegó puntual a su puesto de trabajo. Ya dentro del edificio, todo el mundo que pasaba por delante del Uchiha le saludaba. Todos le respetaban y admiraban, para eso era el jefe. Pero esa mañana notaba algo fuera de lo común. La gente cuchicheaba cuando él pasaba por su lado y no entendía por qué. Incluso oía unas risillas. El muchacho se tensó. ¿Qué era eso que les hacía tanta gracia? De repente notó cómo alguien le agarraba del hombro. Era Kakuzu, el tesorero de la empresa.

- Buenos días –saludó- tengo que hablar contigo de un problema con el dinero que… –bajó la mirada al maletín de su jefe y dejó de hablar.

El Uchiha no comprendía nada. Entendió aún menos cuando vio que una ligera sonrisa asomaba en el rostro de su compañero. Alarmado, observó su maletín y todo tuvo sentido. Una de las extremidades de la amarilla bufanda que le había hecho su novio asomaba por un lado, dejando a la vista las borlas con las que la había adornado Deidara. Itachi no sabía dónde meterse, estaba pasando muchísima vergüenza, aunque por fuera seguía teniendo ese semblante serio que tanto le caracterizaba. Metió rápidamente la parte que sobresalía de la bufanda dentro del maletín y salió disparado hacia su despacho.

- Lo hablaremos después, Kakuzu –se despidió.

El resto del día lo pasó encerrado en su despacho. Si salía, se reirían de él. Incluso había ido a verle Hidan para tomarle un rato el pelo, pero Itachi le amenazó con contarles a los demás lo de ciertas prendas que guardaba en su casa, con lo cual, el albino se fue no sin antes advertir al Uchiha que la ira de Jashin-sama caería sobre él si se atrevía a contarlo. La noticia de la bufanda también llegó a oídos de Fugaku, quien le preguntó por ella al salir de la oficina, ya por la noche. Había que ver lo rápido que se expandían este tipo de historias. El moreno no salía de su asombro.

Cuando por fin consiguió aparcar el coche cerca de su piso, Itachi se recostó agotado en su asiento. Había sido un día muy complicado en el trabajo. Reuniones, papeleo… Eso sin contar que ahora era el tema de conversación de todos gracias a cierta prenda amarilla. Dirigió su mirada hacia el maletín donde la había guardado y, a regañadientes, la cogió para volver a ponérsela y que Deidara le viera con ella al llegar a casa. Otra vez sentía esa sensación de picor en el cuello. Salió del coche y el intenso frío nocturno le sacudió. Pero, como había notado por la mañana, la bufanda le protegía bastante bien. Quizá todo era cuestión de acostumbrarse a ello. Cuando subió al piso se encontró a Deidara en la cocina preparando la cena. Al verse se besaron.

- Buenas noches –saludó.

- Hola, Itachi. ¿Qué tal en el trabajo?

- Agotador –contestó al tiempo en que se quitaba el abrigo- ¿y tú qué tal?

- Bien, he tenido que salir a hacer unas cuantas fotos para la revista de arte de este mes.

El rubio paró de hablar y miró con sorpresa a su novio. Itachi se quedó parado y se miró de arriba a abajo por si tenía algo gracioso.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Llevas puesta la bufanda que te hice. ¿Qué tal con ella? –se acercó a él- ¿Has pasado frío?

El moreno se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Lo cierto era que las dos veces que se la había puesto no tuvo tanto frío como las otras veces en las que no llevaba nada. Vale, sí, picaba, pero podría soportarlo. Sí, también le incomodaba un poco, pero podría hacer ese esfuerzo. Y sí, el color era lo más llamativo que podía haber, pero así le daba un toque de color. Lo único era tener que aguantar las risas de sus compañeros de trabajo. Miró un momento a los azules ojos de su chico, quien le miraba expectante e ilusionado. Seguro que nunca había hecho algo así por alguien. Se había esforzado por él y se preocupó de su salud. En ese momento, un sentimiento de culpa inundó al Uchiha, algo que jamás pensaba que sentiría. Deidara le había hecho la bufanda con todo el cariño del mundo para que no se resfriara y él se preocupaba más por lo que decía el resto. Además, él iba caliente y abrigado con la prenda y eso era lo que más importaba.

- No, no he pasado frío –le agarró por la cintura y lo atrajo hacía él hasta que quedaron muy pegados- muchas gracias, Deidara. Me ha gustado mucho tu regalo –y le dio un suave y cariñoso beso en los labios.

- De nada. Me alegro de que te gustara –sonrió complacido.

Durante los días siguientes el frío fue disminuyendo y la nieve dio paso a un radiante sol. Itachi en ese tiempo no se había desprendido de la bufanda que Deidara le regaló. Al final consiguió acostumbrarse a ella y ahora no se la quitaba del cuerpo. Era muy calentita y confortable. Y el color ya no le importaba en absoluto. No sabía por qué, pero el color amarillo le recordaba mucho a su novio y eso le encantaba. Sus compañeros de trabajo aún se reían de él, pero ya le daba lo mismo. Lo importante era que no se iba a resfriar gracias a la prenda. Además, al llevarla, hacía feliz a su chico. Todo eran ventajas.

Como había salido temprano del trabajo, Itachi volvió a casa más pronto que de costumbre. Quería darle una sorpresa a Deidara. Había comprado la cena y pretendía pasar una velada con él a solas. Al llegar se encontró a su pareja más sonriente de lo habitual y con una pequeña bolsa entre las manos. La situación le era tremendamente familiar al Uchiha.

- Tengo otra sorpresa para ti. Espero que te guste –y le ofreció la bolsa.

El moreno abrió la bolsa despacio, temiendo lo que esta vez sería. No se lo podía creer.

- Como te gustó tanto la bufanda que te hice pensé que no estaría nada mal que tuvieras unos guantes a juego –dijo feliz.

El Uchiha no sabía dónde meterse. Ahí tenía entre sus manos unos guantes amarillos con una borla negra en la parte de la muñeca. Ahora le tocaría ir con las manos en los bolsillos hasta que se acostumbrara a llevarlos, no porque se rieran de él, que eso le daba igual. Por lo menos, tenían pinta de abrigar mucho.

- … Gracias. Me los pondré, que no te quepa duda –y le besó.

Por dentro, Itachi esperaba que el tiempo mejorara aún más y se fuera el frío. A este paso, seguro que a Deidara se le ocurría la genial idea de hacerle un gorro amarillo, también a juego. Y, la verdad, no se imaginaba con eso puesto en la cabeza.

* * *

**Bueno, pues ya está :P Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Antes de nada agradecer a Derama17 por tenerme en cuenta para el reto.**

**También agradecer a Deikan su ayuda y paciencia conmigo xD**

**Al resto, ¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
